


What Happens When I Get Horny at Work, or, Sam and Dean Get Sticky

by sixgunbrothers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Hand Job, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, quick, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixgunbrothers/pseuds/sixgunbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is whiny, needy for Dean's touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When I Get Horny at Work, or, Sam and Dean Get Sticky

“Please Dean, just…” Sam panted, gripping his brother’s bare shoulders.

“S’ok Sammy, I got you.” Dean mumbled into the sweat slick skin of his little brother’s neck. He gripped both their lengths between his two work callused hands, slowly stroking, drawing breathy moans and whines from Sam. Dean worshiped his neck, kissing and sucking at every beautiful inch. When he reached just the right spot, below Sam’s Adams apple, he could feel him throbbing with need.

“Fuck! Dean….” But Sam’s words were lost as Dean’s tongue followed the lump of bobbing skin. He smiled against him, finally picking up the pace with his fists.

“Wanna make you cum before I ride you so hard you can’t walk straight. Come on baby brother.” The words dripped out of Dean’s mouth, sweeter than sin, hot against wet flesh.

With a strangled cry, Sam’s hips bucked and Dean looked down, watching his hard work pumping out of Sam in warm, white spurts, painting both their stomachs and splashing up just under Dean’s chin. He hummed his approval against Sam’s lips, milking ever last drop from his cock. 

Sam drapped his arms over his older brother’s shoulders, pressing their tacky skin together, trying to regain control of his breathing. Dean smirked and nipped at his ear lobe, “on the bed and spread wide, baby boy.” The words rumbled through Sam’s body as he moved slowly on legs made of jelly. But really, he’d walk forever like this, do anything to see his big brother so happy.


End file.
